


Before the start

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: For the first time, she could truly enjoy the thrill of falling in love.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Before the start

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Antes do começo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707074) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 13. The border is longing; when both have fallen in love but still haven’t said anything. Tove Jansson

It was a thrill she had never felt before. Kerry knew she was falling in love with Sandy, and she was convinced that Sandy felt the same way, but they still hadn’t said anything. They had a few dates, sharing a few kisses, but still weren’t quite at the point of committing to words. She never expected to enjoy this as much as she did, but there was a sweet excitement in knowing what was sure to come. The moment before a relationship started, before any trouble happened, the moment a relationship was still perfect, yet unfulfilled, and so ideal.


End file.
